Angel
by zexyzanessafan
Summary: Selena was never happy with her life. but when her world is turned upside down she turns to the only thing that feels right.suicide
1. let's party!

Okay this is gonna be a short teaser for you guys just a little in the beginning.

Please comment and let me know if you like me story.

this is a NELENA stroy so if anyone here is a NELENA hater!! dont read it or waste your time.

I do NOT own anything except the story line.

Can you save me?

This was the night my life was all going to change.

I turned on my radio and slid into my black shinnies. I never really thought that I would be sneaking out on a Friday night to go to a party with my best friend demi. Her current 'boyfriend' was throwing a party and instead of showing up alone she wanted to drag me along.

That's what led me where I am now. In the middle of this stupid party with no one I know and drunk assholes all around me. Urghh she so owes me for this.

"Selena!"

I span round to see Taylor. He was well known for making girls fall for him, sleeping with walking out. Leaving them behind. I know what a jerk right?

I smiled slightly making sure that my thoughts were going to be kept in my head. "Hey seeing you here!"

He grinned. "Yea well, I thought I would come over and say hello, only being polite."

Urghh I had only been near him for less than a minute and I already felt like he was trying to hook me into his little game. I figured I had to get out of there fast. The easiest excuse The bathroom.

I leant against the sink and couldn't stop thinking. Since demi and danny got together.. she kept blowing me off. Putting him first.

I took out my cell phone and texted demi. Even though we were a few meters apart I didn't wanna say bye face to face. She would force me to stay _'demi, im really tired. Im gonna head home before mom and dad get back. Sorry don't get too drunk. Selena x'_

"That should do." I walked out making sure she didn't see me as I left out of the door. I opened my car door and got in about to start the car when my phone started to bleep.

"hello?" I answered

I had a feeling it would be demi telling me to get my butt back inside. But you would never know how wrong that guess was.


	2. the accident

"Hello?" I answered the phone funny enough to hear a unknown voice reply back to me.

"Hello. Mrs. Gomez?"

I nodded. Even though he wouldn't be able to see it was my normal reaction "yes? That's me. Um may I help you?"

"Would it be possible for you to come down to the hospital?"

my whole body froze why would I need to go to the hospital? I had just left demi and everyone I know at the party.

"It's about your parents." He replied again when he heard no reply

As soon as I heard that word my head starting spinning.

"W—What?" I could feel my eyes filling up with tears.

He sighed "can you please get down here as soon as possible?"

I could hardly get my words out "umm I'll…" I paused and outs my hand over my eyes trying to be strong.

"Miss Gomez?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I hung up fast and did the first thing I could. I burst into tears, the next thing I knew I was standing in the hospital waiting room.

"oh my god. I got here as fast as I could. Are they okay?"

I looked up to see demi looking down at me I couldn't speak I just sat there as tears slid their way down my rosy cheeks

She sighed and sat next to me hugging me tightly "I'm sorry I couldn't get here soon—"

I cut her off before she could finish "they didn't make it" I sat looking at her with red blood shot eyes.

" some idiot went past a red light and hit the car they were in" I couldn't take this.

I had lost a lot in my life why did I have to lose the two most important people in my life.

Demi paused rocking me backwards and forwards. I could hear her softly sobbing in my ear which only mad my tears escape my eyes faster.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME" I cried and lowered my face in my hands crying harder.

Demi could only sit there in silence except for her soft whimpers every now and then.

The next day was the even worse. Somehow my parent's death got around everywhere. I sat there not wanting to talk not wanting to even breathe.

All I got that day was "I'm so sorry about your parents" like that was going to help he pain I am feeling. I know I know they were only being polite but why bother. I mean it doesn't help anyone.

By the time head was thinking about things apart from what happened last night it was lunch time and I was sitting on a circle table with Demi, Danny and some of his friends.

"Selena I'm so sorry about you—"

I stopped him and looked up teary. "DON'T even say about my parent's death"

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry" he looked down at his fingers

"She is just having a rough time baby. She didn't mean that" Demi said rubbing his back

"No I meant it." I looked her in the eyes

"Selena!" she snapped glaring at me.

"urghh" I grabbed my plate and threw my food in the trash can then walked out. I could just live without my parents

"Selena!" demi ran after me

I stopped and sighed without looking around at her. "Demi you know I just want to be on my own"

"Selena, I'm sorry I just hat seeing you this way!"

"Well too bad – glared at her then run out of the doors that led to the exit gates of the school

I want to be with my parents. Is that too much to ask?

I could only think of one thing that would let me see them again.

If I died.


End file.
